Wrong Spell
by nAtSu-pyon
Summary: AU. Hino Kahoko was practicing when Lili showed up and said that he can make the violin magical again, when Hino agreed, Lili took the wrong spell. What could've happened to Hino? Can Len take it any Longer? Len x Hino. RxR


_**Hey Guys! It's our summer vacation lately and I planned on making my first fic. It's a bit AU-ish so please bear with me. **_

_**Then again, I'm just a beginner; so for grammars and spelling corrections, please don't be too harsh. Anyway, enjoy reading! RxR.**_

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****

* * *

**

**Wrong Spell**

**Summary: **Hino Kahoko was practicing when Lili showed up and said that he can make the violin gmagical again, when Hino agreed, Lili took the wrong spell . Len saw it all and he took care of her. What could've happened to Hino? Can Len take it any Longer? An AU-ish fic made by me. RxR.

**_

* * *

_**

Hino Kahoko was playing Ave Maria on her practice room when Lili showed up.

"Lili! What are you doing here?" Kahoko exclaimed in joy as she let her violin rest on her shoulders. "Do you need something?"

"Actually Hino Kahoko, It's good news for both of us and the violin!" The blonde-haired fairy said.

"Really?! Well that's good! What's the news?" The red-haired girl said because it gets more exciting.

Lili cleared his throat and explained. "By any means, Hino Kahoko, You! You pleased the queen of all musical fairies because you loved the violin and made her wish come true. A person away from music closely brings up her life into the world filled with it! Hino Kahoko, by the queen's permission, I can make that violin Magical again!" Lili said with sparkling eyes.

(A/N: Stop being so formal, Lili!!)

"Well, here goes nothing-"Lili was stopped by a hand which belongs to Hino Kahoko. "Why did you stop me, Hino Kahoko?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT I'M READY!!!! Well, I'm nervous, but I still have to think about it, Lili. So tomorrow I'll meet you here after class! Bye!" Hino Kahoko said as she hurriedly fixed her things and went out.

_~At Hino Residence~_

"Okaa-san _(Mother)_, Are you going to believe me if I told you that I can see a Musical Fairy in our school? I mean a real fairy alright." Hino said not minding the reaction of her mom. Both ladies in front of Hino suddenly stared at her then laughed.

"Kahoko dear, saying that you saw a fairy at your school and a _**real**_ one, of course… You should give me proof of its existence, don't blurt out such silly things as that." Her mom said teary-eyed out of joy while she explained so.

"Demo Okaa-san… _(But, Mom…)_"

"Kahoko, I think you should sleep right now, maybe it was just your day-dreaming." Her sister insisted.

"_But… You don't understand Onee-san (Elder Sister) that fairy, I mean, Lili is for real and I'm going to prove it to you!" _

_~The Next Morning~_

"Hey Kaho-chan! I heard that your family is going to Otaru tomorrow for two to three weeks. Are you going to be okay? How about school Kaho-chan?" Mio and Nao asked in unison.

"Well, you know, Maybe I'll just stay behind. Besides, what are they going to worry about? I know how to cook, to do the chores, to shop on my own and to do everything needed on my own. I even have my own money for other things I need." Kahoko explained to her two best friends.

"Excuse me but you three are in the way, I don't have e time in listening to your girly talks._ (I am very envious of you Hino Kahoko, You can cook on your own while me… hmm... Never mind!)_" An aqua-blue haired lad with gold orbs said coldly who was the violin _**PRODIGY**_ of Seiso academy, Len Tsukimori.

"AH- Gomen Nasai, Tsukimori-san _(I'm sorry Tsukimori-san)"_

(A/N: Ahahahaha, sorry for those troublesome Japanese words _if they really are to you._)

**_TBC!_**

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Hey guys, Thanks for reading this chapter 'til the end! You really helped me a lot but please tell me the truth! Is this chapter too short? Say it okay, So I can make the next chapter longer than thos. Now please click the review button and say what you want to say **_**but please don't be too harsh on it. **_**Well I just want to say for the next chapters, there will be a bonus part (**_**but I really think it's not, I don't know with you.)**_

_~Sneak Peek for 2__nd__ chapter of Wrong Spell~_

"_Aku…Uwaaaaaaa! *sniff-sniff* Uwaaaaah! O-okaa-shan!!" Hino said in a tiny voice._

"_Hino! Kahoko! What on earth happened here?! This is just a dream! I have to wake up! *Slap* No- no, this isn't a dream, this is real. Maybe this is the work of the so-called musical fairy in this school! Sheesh! I really need to read these Fairytales." Len said._

"_Shu-shukimowi-shan! Heyp! I can't shpeak pwapewy. I'm shtucked in thish fowm. I'm a pwe-schooyer, what wiy happen chu me!!! Thish ish aw yiyi'sh fawt!! Uwaaaaah!!! " Kahoko said._

"_No-no don't cry! Sheesh! Trying to calm down a baby sure is hard! Now what to do with you. Your parents are not around because they're in Otaru, hmmm… Maybe I'll take you home… Mom will take care of you."_

**oOps! Until just there! See more of this on the next chapter.**

_~End of Sneak Peek~_

_

* * *

  
_

___ Click here ----------v_


End file.
